My Childhood Friend Can't Be This Nice!
by Jexams
Summary: After the so called "Final Battle with the Demon King", Kyousuke once more faces his childhood friend. This is an additional epilogue of sorts that shows the two once college begins.


Author's Note:

I just finished the OreImo LNs this past weekend and was wondering what Kyousuke's relationship with Manami would be after everything that had happened so this is what I came up with. It's hastily written and not particularly long but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

My Childhood Friend Can't Be This Nice

"Ah, good morning Kyou-chan"

In front of me stood my childhood friend, Manami. The last time I had talked to her was the day of our graduation from High School. A lot of things happened that day...

It was the day we said goodbye to the school we had attended each day for three years but it was also the day when she and Kirino, my little sister, had their long-awaited fight.

Ah, let me explain.

My name is Kousaka Kyousuke. I have a little sister named Kirino who just graduated middle school this past Spring. If Manami is an average girl, Kirino is anything but. It'd be more accurate to say that she's an incredible and amazing little sister. After all, she was the star on her track team, top of her class with grades, and a fashion model to boot. It's the sort of little sister that'd make any older brother feel a bit lame...

Of course, that's how I used to think.

A lot of things happened and the sister who once ignored me and looked at me with such disdain, suddenly started asking for life counseling. It was then that I learned about a hobby that nobody else knew about. The little sister who everybody loved was also an otaku who loved little sister eroge. I hope you can understand the kind of shock I went through when I learned the truth! Of course, being her older brother though, I helped her out whenever she was in trouble. A lot of things happened since then but ultimately, the little sister I used to hate turned out to be the little sister who I really love.

Yeah, call me a siscon if you want because that's what I am! In fact, the reason why my average childhood friend and my incredible little sister were having a fight that day was because... I was dating my little sister.

Yes, I was my little sister's lover. Of course, that's in the past. I was only her lover for a short while, per our agreement...

Anyways, in front of me stood my childhood friend who had gotten into a fight with my little sister, told us that we were disgusting for loving each other, threatened to tell our parents about our relationship, and even begged me to go out with her instead. Needless to say, seeing her made me heart race a bit, for a variety of reasons.

Stopping in front of her, I could only smile weakly and reply back, "G-Good morning Manami."

Her warm smile had lost a bit of its glow and her eyes seemed a bit sad. I couldn't blame her of course, after what happened...

"Let's go?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Silently, the two of us began walking towards the train station. In the past, I would sometimes take advantage of our walks together to tell her about my problems concerning my little sister but... That's out of the question now. I made me feel sad, since I was painfully aware of the distance between the two of us now but... I deserve it.

She wasn't the only one hurt after all.

I had turned down so many girls in order to ask my little sister out. Kuroneko, Ayase, Kanako, and even Manami...

But of course, I don't regret it.

Still though, I had hurt them so much. Well, Kanako aside, since I didn't know much about her feelings for me, the other three definitely loved me a lot and yet...

"Kyou-chan?"

I blinked and looked over at Manami, who had just called me back to reality, "Yeah?"

"Are you not feeling well?"

There was genuine concern in her voice. Even if there was distance between us now, she still cared.

"I'm fine..."

"You don't seem fine..."

"I am, really."

She looked at me silently for a few moments, "You.. aren't. There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

I smiled a bit, "You really know me too well..."

She smiled back, "Of course. Kyou-chan, you know you can talk to me about anything, right...?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Is it... something about Kirino-chan?"

I swallowed hard, "Mm... sort of, but not really."

"Oh? Did Kyou-chan or Kirino-chan have a fight...?"

"Not really. At least, no more than usual."

The two of us fell into silence until we got to the train station. After a few minutes, we were on our train and on our way to school. We didn't talk again until we had arrived at school.

"Ah, this is my first class, I'll see you later."

Manami smiled, "Sure. If I get off early, I'll come by"

I nodded and waved her off, "Thanks."

* * *

After a seemingly endless class, we were final dismissed. Walking out of the lecture hall, I chatted with a few of the guys who were sitting next to me.

"So, Kousaka, you want to join us later?"

"Huh?"

"For a mixer man, weren't you listening?"

Honestly, no.

"A-Ah, I can't, sorry."

By the door was Manami, who was waiting for me patiently.

The guy speaking to me continued, "Aww man, why not? Do you have a girlfriend already or something?"

Of course, my answer was no.

"No, but I've got something to do later."

Finally giving up, he shrugged, "Alright, alright. I got it. Maybe next time then. See you around."

With that, he left.

Manami, who had heard the exchange looked at me curiously.

"Kirino and I aren't lovers anymore."

She blinked as she absorbed the information. Her next expression was a mix of surprise, hope, and happiness.

"R-Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. At the very beginning, Kirino and I had planned to only be lovers until graduation. Even without you telling us, we already knew we couldn't stay as lovers..."

Maybe she noticed the pain in my voice or she just knew me so well but she forced herself to calm down a bit, "Ah.. So...?"

"We're just regular brother and sister now I guess, though it's a bit more complicated. Like before, I don't think I'll be getting a girlfriend anytime soon."

How could I? I still really loved my little sister.

Manami gave an understanding smile, "Mm, I see. Kyou-chan really is disgusting."

Even though her words hurt, I could also feel like it was her attempt at reconciling with me after what happened. It was like she was saying 'You're really disgusting but... I guess that's alright'. Then again, that could just be me.

"Yeah, I am... Sorry about that. I may be an average guy but I'm also a siscon."

Manami laughed softly at my words, "I guess I still have no chance against Kirino-chan, do I?"

That time, all I could feel was pain from her voice.

"Yeah..."

"Mm... It's alright. Even so, I still love you Kyou-chan."

I looked at her, shocked by her words. Even after all that... I could feel myself almost tearing up but I fought to keep the tears back. I had no right to shed tears.

"Heh... I'm really lucky to have a friend like you."

She nodded and smiled, "Mhm~"

Even if I was an average guy who loved his sister, I still had a childhood friend who still cared. She must have been furious at me and at herself at that time when I turned her down in favor of my little sister but... she was doing her best to continue being my friend...

Despite the distance between us right now, I feel like we were both doing our best to put the past behind us and reconcile.

Man, I really am lucky. All I could think was...

_ My childhood friend can't be this nice._


End file.
